


Three in the Afternoon

by Ltleflrt



Series: Peace Begins With A Smile [11]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP... seriously, no plot, just three sexy people messing up the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Afternoon

Fenris smiled at the look on Isabela’s face as she pressed Gabe back into the pillows until he was half lying down, half sitting up against the headboard. Her skin was flushed and her eyes glittered with excitement as they flicked over the man. Her expression was hungry, and she couldn’t decide where she wanted to start because there was so much to choose from. 

That was a feeling he was quite familiar with. Fenris was not small, yet there were times he felt dwarfed by Gabe’s size. It was more than the fact that Fenris only reached the man’s chin in height. Gabe’s personality filled a room, making him seem larger than that ridiculous statue that was supposed to represent the Champion of Kirkwall. 

Isabela settled her mouth against Gabe’s, having obviously decided to start at the top. Fenris’ smile widened at her choice, because it mean he’d get to watch her longer. 

She was currently on her hands and knees between Gabe’s spread thighs, the dark tips of her bare breasts close enough to Gabe’s chest that she could probably feel his warmth, but not quite touching. Gabe let out a small groan when Isabela ran her tongue along his top lip, and reached up with one hand to brush his knuckle over one of her nipples.

Fenris swallowed, and nearly gave in to the desire to reach out and cup her other breast in his hand. Isabela had made him promise to only watch though, so he kept his hands to himself. He lay on his side, his head propped on his hand. With his free hand, he reached down and squeezed himself lightly. 

Their kiss deepened when Gabe reached up with his other hand to grip the back of Isabela’s neck. He held her in place while he devoured her mouth. The fingers that brushed her nipple now plucked at it, almost roughly. Isabela moaned into his mouth, but then pulled back to break the kiss. She smiled wickedly before leaning down to flick her tongue against one of Gabe’s nipples. 

Gabe responded with a sharp intake of breath. His whiskey eyes watched her intently as she lavished his chest with attention, his fingers never leaving her breast. The hand that he’d wrapped around the back of her neck tightened briefly, but then he remembered himself and let her go. He ran his fingers through her hair, keeping it brushed out of her face. 

Fenris began stroking himself lightly, mostly because he couldn’t help it. He kept his touch gentle and slow – he had no intention of bringing himself to completion. 

Isabela began to trace a path downward over Gabe’s stomach, causing Gabe to lean forward slightly in order to keep playing with her breast. Both men watched closely as she finally reached his hard length. She flicked her tongue across the tip, swiping up the liquid already beaded there. Fenris licked his lips, remembering the taste on his own tongue. 

When she swirled her tongue around the head of Gabe’s erection, the mage’s eyes slid shut and his head fell back against the headboard with a thump. When she dipped down and ran her tongue from base to head and then stopped to tease the tip with her full lips he picked up his head and thumped it against the wood deliberately. When her fingers cupped his balls, he groaned. 

When that was all she did for a full minute, he opened his eyes and gave her a hot look that was only partially a glare. “Isabela, are you going to tease me all night, or are you going to suck me?” 

Fenris chuckled. That was the wrong thing to say. 

Isabela lifted her head and smiled wickedly. “Well now that you mention it…” 

“’Bela,” Gabe growled impatiently. 

In answer she leaned forward slightly until the tip of his hard length was lost in the valley between her breasts. The look she gave Gabe was full of challenge. “Is that what you want? For me to suck you?” she asked in a throaty purr. 

“Maker, yes,” Gabe bit off. 

Isabela balanced herself on her knees, her strong stomach muscles flexing, and squeezed her breasts together around Gabe’s dick. “Well too bad,” she replied flippantly. “I have other plans.” 

Gabe’s hips bucked, and Isabela’s smile was wicked. She massaged her breasts together, and together they found a rhythm that satisfied them both. She watched Gabe intently, careful to keep him hard and wanting, but not to bring him close to the edge. 

It took a great deal of effort for Fenris to not stroke himself faster. He bit his bottom lip and kept his pace slow as his eyes flicked between Gabe’s half stricken, half blissful expression, to Isabela’s gleeful face, and down to where Gabe was fucking her luscious breasts. He was not afraid to admit to himself that he was jealous, but he’d be hard pressed to say which of the two he was jealous of. He had been in Gabe’s position before, had spilled himself between Isabela’s breasts on more than one occasion, and it was something he would be happy to repeat. But he had also been the one to hover over Gabe’s body, to touch him and tease him until those whiskey eyes fell shut and Gabe began to beg incoherently as he was doing now. 

He loved to hear Gabe beg. It was always satisfying to turn the tables on his lover, because of the countless times Gabe had made Fenris beg for his own completion. 

Isabela knew Gabe’s body well. She sat up on her heels before he came, and playfully slapped his hands away when he reached first for her, and then for himself. 

“’Bela, please,” Gabe moaned. 

“I thought you wanted me to suck you,” Isabela teased. She put her hands on Gabe’s spread knees and slid them slowly up his thighs. When Gabe opened his eyes and speared her with a glare, she laughed gleefully. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.” 

Without any further teasing, she braced her hands on either side of Gabe’s hips and leaned down to take him into her mouth. Gabe shouted hoarsely, and twisted the fingers of both hands in her hair. The tendons on his arms flexed, and Fenris could tell he was making an effort to not shove her down further. 

They both knew she’d get there eventually. 

It didn’t take very long before Isabela had worked her way down, and Fenris knew when Gabe was settled as deep in her mouth as he could go. He let out a shuddering breath, and whispered her name reverently. Isabela responded with a purr and then began to bob up and down slowly, no longer taking him deep into her throat but giving him the wet friction he desperately needed. 

Gabe turned his head and his eyes met Fenris’. His face was taught, his eyes black with lust. “Fenris,” he whispered. 

Fenris rolled onto his hands and knees and leaned over Gabe, sliding his tongue into his lover’s mouth, mimicking Isabela’s rhythm. When Gabe came, Fenris captured his cries with his lips. He pulled away when Gabe’s muscles relaxed back into the pillows and smiled into sleepy whiskey eyes for a moment before he turned to see Isabela sit up and wipe her wrist across her mouth. 

“Your turn,” Isabela said with a grin. 

Something rebellious rose up in Fenris’ chest. “Actually,” he countered as he sat up. “I think it’s your turn next.” 

Isabela’s expression flashed with confusion for a brief moment before turning quickly to surprise when he grabbed her. He twisted until he could push her down on Gabe’s body. “Hold her for me,” he said to Gabe with a smile. 

Gabe returned the grin, his white teeth flashing through his beard as he snaked his arms around Isabela. One arm went tight around her waist, and the other just under her breasts, holding them up. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” she protested with a half-hearted wiggle. Her expression was all excited expectation, though. 

Fenris didn’t answer. Instead he knelt between Gabe’s spread knees, and pressed his palms against Isabela’s inner thighs until her knees were hooked over Gabe’s, opening her to his mouth. Hungry for the taste of her, he didn’t pause to tease. He slid his tongue between the thick curls hiding her sex and flicked his tongue over the nub of hard flesh. 

He closed his eyes and savored her. She cursed and moaned, her thighs twitched under his palms with each flick of his tongue, and she dripped against his mouth. He did his best to lap it up, but could feel beads of moisture sliding down his chin, following the lines of lyrium. 

When he slid two fingers into her, she let out a little scream and wiggled her hips in a wordless plea for more. He added a third finger, pumping in and out of her, curling his fingertips against the sensitive spot inside of her, all the while circling the nub of her pleasure with his tongue. 

He loved the taste of her, loved the way she squeezed around his fingers. But he especially loved when she came under his mouth. Her whole body shuddered, her muscles tightening, her voice hoarsely crying his name as she came apart in Gabe’s arms. 

Fenris could wait no longer. Before her body stopped pulsing, he crawled up her body and kissed her deeply, guiding himself into her. He didn’t pause to let her adjust, thrusting into her hard, over and over. 

“Fuck,” Gabe whispered in awe. 

Vaguely, Fenris realized Gabe’s hands had moved from holding Isabela in place to playing with her breasts. He could feel Gabe’s squeezing them, causing the nipples to move in small circles against Fenris’ chest. 

Wind, strong and slightly warm, rushed through Fenris’ tattoos wherever his skin touched Isabela. When one of Gabe’s hands began brushing over his shoulder, lighting flashed through his markings and he snarled, thrusting harder. He let go of Isabela’s mouth and stared down into her eyes. He was close, but so was she and he wanted to see her face when she came again. 

“Touch her, Gabe,” Fenris growled. 

He felt Gabe’s hand slide down between their bodies, fingers going straight to the spot Fenris had been worshiping with his tongue a few minutes ago. Isabela’s body arched between them, her head braced on Gabe’s shoulder, her hands scrabbling at Fenris’ hips, urging him without words to fuck her harder… faster… and he obliged. 

When Isabela’s body began pulsing with her orgasm, it pulled Fenris over the edge to his own. He threw his head back and closed his eyes and slammed his hips against hers. He felt his body twitching slightly as he came inside her, letting her body milk him. 

“Fuck,” Gabe said again, softly breathing the word, making it sound reverent. 

When his body finally relaxed, Fenris tilted his head forward and grinned first at Gabe, then down at Isabela, although she had her eyes closed. Fenris grunted a laugh at her blissful expression and leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. She slapped at him playfully, but didn’t otherwise move. 

“I think I need a nap,” she mumbled. 

“You’re welcome to stay the night,” Gabe said, sliding his hands up and down over her body as Fenris disentangled himself from her arms and sat back on his haunches. 

Isabela opened one eye and tilted her head at an awkward angle so she could give him a confused look. “It’s only barely past noon,” she pointed out. 

“I don’t know about Fenris,” Gabe said, his eyes sparkling with humor. “But I’m not done with you yet.” 

Isabela closed her eyes and snuggled back against him. “Oh, well alright then. I’m probably going to need food after my nap then.” 

Fenris chuckled. He crawled off the bed and went to the wash basin, where he began to clean himself. “Don’t worry,” he called over his shoulder. “We will make sure you have plenty of sustenance.” 

“We’ll need you to keep up your energy,” Gabe added teasingly. 

“You boys are too good to me,” Isabela mumbled on a happy sigh. 

Gabe shifted until he and Isabela lay on their sides, his body spooned around hers. “I think a nap sounds like a fine idea,” he mumbled into the hair and the back of her neck. 

By the time Fenris was finished cleaning, he could tell they were both asleep. He wasn’t tired himself, so he dressed and left the room to gather food and wine. When he entered the kitchen Orana gave him a sideways look and blushed brightly when his eyes met hers. She jerked her gaze back to the dishes she was cleaning, and he realized she had probably heard things from the master bedroom. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” she asked with forced nonchalance. 

Fenris shook his head as he gathered fruit, cheeses, and a soft loaf of bread wrapped in cloth and arranged them on a tray. He grabbed two bottles of wine as well, not bothering with goblets. Before he left the kitchen with his burden he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Orana. “You might want to avoid going upstairs,” he advised. When she blushed again, he couldn’t help adding. “And probably take the rest of the day off. Maybe visit friends? Pass the word to Bodahn also, will you?” 

She blushed so hard, her ears turned red. The tips twitched frantically with her embarrassment. Fenris held his laughter in until he was out of the room.


End file.
